Spread your wings Teddy!
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: A song fic based on Miley and Billy Ray's song : Ready Set Don't go... My first ever Goodluck Charlie Fic...please read and Review! :


**AN: Hey there! This is my very first Good Luck Charlie fanfiction…please review :) I hope you guys like it. This is about Bob and Teddy…a father-daughter moment…**

**Don't own Good luck Charlie or Ready, set, don't go of Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus…I just love the song :p**

_**(B) She's gotta do what she's gotta do**_

_**And I gotta like it or not**_

_**She's got dreams too big for this town**_

_**And she needs to give 'em a shot**_

_**Whatever they are**_

**Bob's POV**

I can't believe it; my eldest daughter is leaving home to pursue her College education. Teddy will always be my baby girl even if Charlie is already here but Teddy is very special to me. She's the very first girl I ever had and she's very responsible. I remember her first heartbreak clearly and it makes me wanna hunt down Spencer and punch the hell out of him for hurting my Teddy. It hurts me that she's leaving in an hour, I gotta be happy for her.

_**(M) Looks like I'm all ready to leave**_

_**Noting left to pack**_

_**(B) Ain't no room for me in that car**_

_**Even if she asks me to tag along**_

_**(M&B) God, I gotta be strong**_

Teddy wants me to come along in dropping her off in her new apartment. I thought that it would be easier for me to let her go if I stayed home with Charlie since PJ and Gabe would be coming with their mom in dropping Teddy.

"Dad, would you like to drop me off?" Teddy asked me sweetly as always.

"oh, Teddy if I come along who would take care of your little Charlie? Besides I'm not feeling well…" I lied and it hurts me to lie to her especially that she'll be gone for sometime.

_**(M) I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life**_

_**As ready as I've ever been**_

_**Got the hunger and the stars in my eye**_

_**The prize is mine to win**_

_**(B) She's waiting for my blessings before she hits that open road**_

_**Baby Get ready, get set, don't go…**_

**Teddy's POV:**

I guess this is it. I'm finally going off to College, everything will be normal when I leave since Charlie won't be a teenager till I get back. She'll just be 8 years old when I get back for good. I always wanted to be someone with a college degree. I'll be taking up Accountancy since I'm good at math which I inherited from dad. Speaking of dad, I can sense something's not right with him but I don't have much time to know I have to leave in about 5 minutes. I hope he'll accept my decision to leave for College.

_**(M) looks like things have fallen into place**_

_**(B) feels like they're falling apart **_

_**I paint a big ol' smile on my face**_

_**To hide my broken heart if only she knew**_

_**(M) This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say**_

_**(B) This is where I want to but **_

_**I won't get in her way of her and her dreams**_

_**And her spreading of wings**_

_**(M) I'm ready to fly**_

**Bob's POV:**

This will be the last tie I'll see my baby this month. It really hurts me to see her leave but I cannot block her way from reaching her dream. No matter how much I wanted to ask her to stay, I just can't and I know she won't.

"things have fallen into place dad. I'm finally heading for College!" Teddy looks happy and there's nothing else I can do for her but be happy too.

"Make me Proud baby girl. Go show them what you're made of. Spread your wings Teddykins…Daddy will just wait here for you…" She hugged me tight and whispered.

"Thanks dad. I will make you proud I promise…I love you…"

"I love you too Teddy. See you soon!" I released her from my arms and she quickly ran into the car with her mom and two brothers. As the car started to pull away, Teddy opened the window and waved at me as she yelled.

"take care dad! I'll miss you!" That really made me cry

It's the first night of no Teddy in the house. I was lying on our bed with my wife Amy when my phone buzzed signaling that I have a message. I was too lazy to check it because I'm really worried about my baby. After almost 10 minutes of staring at the ceiling, I finally had the urge to check my phone. I was glad to see Teddy's name appear on the screen so I sat up and read it.

"hey dad! It's good in here and I'm safe. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You know what dad? I'll think of you each and everyday. I love you and by the way dad, thanks for letting me go and for believing in me. Have a good night's sleep. –Teddy"

Because of that assurance from Teddy, I fell asleep knowing that she will be fine. I trust her so much that I'm willing to wait for her to come home when she finished school.

**There you have it…Please please please REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
